The Orphan
by Gryffinclaw2012
Summary: This an AU. Lilly Evens is an orphan and witch, what happen in the summer if James and Sirius happen to be at the same orphanage with james's parents to help out... Please R
1. Chapter 1

The Orphan

**First off I would like to say this story is not edited. This is an old story that I wort a while back there's not to much to it but for all my friends who say that want me to post it well here you. I know it's not very good but I try. So hope you like it. Please R&R and I do not own Harry Potter **

The Orphan

**Chapter 1 (Lily POV)**

Another year gone and I'm on the train again. Alice and Marilyn were playing exploding snaps and Melena was sleeping beside me. I was reading but i couldn't knowing that my home was slipping away. My name is Lily Evens and I'm an orphan and a witch.

They told me that my father was killed before i was born, they didn't know why so i never asked. My mother died giving birth to me. She had something called preeclampsia. She died two hours after i was born. I have a sister, but our aunt took her to live with her, and left me behind because she believed that i had killed my mother, her sister. My sister name is Petunia she was three years older than me.

I have been living in an orphanage since i was three days old. I'm the oldest child here and I've been here the longest. When i was 11 when a man named Albus Dumbledore came to talk to me. He told me that i was a witch. Or more importantly muggleborn. So ever year since then on September first i would go to King Cross Station. From there i would go though a magical border and get on platform 9 3/4. I would go on the Hogwarts Express and travail to school for a whole year then I would come back in the summer holidays.

This was my 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There they have 4 house which are like your family in your years. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I'm a Gryffindor, I was stored into it when i was in my 1st year at Hogwarts. That were I meet my friends Alice, Marilyn, and Melena we all were stored into Gryffindor. They're my roommates and we all have had each others back since then. They don't know that I'm an orphan. They think i have a mum and dad and sister and that i live in London. I ever told anyone really that i was an orphan. Sure the teachers know but no one else.

So I'm 16 years old and my birthday is August 24th then I'll be a of age witch and I can do magic freely. But with me be a muggle orphan I'm going to have to wait till I'm 18 till i can leave the orphanage. I Finnish Hogwarts next year, but i have to wait till my 18th birthday till i can leave.

I've been saving up money since i was 10 years old. I work at a cafe everyday in the summer and it pays $10 an hour, I work 8-12 hours a day so i do have money to buy a flat. Plus the orphanage gives you $3000 to start when your 18. Plus my mum and dad have had money that they put away for my sister and I. That moneys in the bank and I don't know how much it is so i don't want to have nothing to pay the bills at the end of the day. Next summer I' going to start searching for for places to live. But for now this summer all I'm going to be doing is working and helping out at the orphanage all summer long. This is going to be fun.

"Lily are you okay, you've been staring at the floor for the pasted 15 min" Mar said. I looked up to see that her and Alice were done with there game.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just thinking is all. I said.

"What about not thinking about Potter are we." said Alice with an evil smirk of hers.

"NO, why would i think about him." I said. Potter, James Potter was an arrogant toe rag. That been chasing me done since I was 11. Every day he would ask me out and everyday he would get shut down. Him and his little marauders friends are Evil.

"Sorry, Sorry I know but it just so fun to tease you though." Alice said

"Yeah whatever, when are we going to be there" I said

"Two hours i think but i could be wrong." she said. I grand two hours then i be leaving all the magic that is the wizarding world to me. Just then our compartment door open, and just as my day wasn't bad enough the marauders walk in the door.

"Well Hello my little pretty's" said Sirius. He went to sit beside Alice and Mar.

"Well bye Evil."I mutter under my breath. I hate them, I hate them, I hate them. The others walked into the compartment and sat on the floor but potter stayed standing in the doorway.

" What did you say Lily-flower" Sirius said I rolled my eyes. Why must he insist in calling me that.

"Nothing" I said under my breath.

" Are you sure you probably were saying something about how hot i am." He said.

"Not likely, and who the hell invited you in here." said Melena who had just woken up beside me and was looking at Sirius like she could kill me for waking her up

"No one we come and go as we please like always after 6 years you think you would have figure that out" said Peter who was on the ground in front of me his back against my seat.

"He's got that right plus we have 24/7 accesses to you girls for being the maraudetts." Sirius said

"No where are not that or any other name you want to give us." said Alice

"Whatever but you know you love us." he said while putting his arm around her scrum trying to get out.

"Whatever" she said once she got out of his grip. I chuckled thinking about how much i was going to miss this bin heads.

"WOW, did we just make Miss Lily Perfect Evens chuckle." said Peter who turned his whole body to look at me and at that time everyone was looking at me.

"Nip it, Wormtail." I said now i was getting mad they all were having fun, and enjoying this but i could feel everything slipping. There were Oooooo's from everyone.

"ouch a little harsh there Lily" said Remus who was looking at me shocked.

" Yeah well I'm not in the best of moods right now okay." I said I looked out the window just to see fields rolling by.

" Oh, yeah ummm sorry, I know your probably not all that happy to be spending a summer away for magic."he said in a sympathetic voice.

"Yes and no i guess it's a brake form school and from all your craziness but it also me living my home behind." i said still not looking at any one.

"Home is always were the heart is you know" said Potter we all looked at him like his head was just chopped off.

"Whoa, who are you and what did you do to my Prongs." said Sirius. Potter just rolled his eyes then looked at me. His eyes were so fulled with worry. I gave him a haft smiled then looked away. I went back to looking out the window but before that i took out my I-pod and listen to it the rest of the way back. Everyone just left me alone. No one new that in just a few hours i will be in a Orphanage. No one knew i was an orphan and hopefully know one will.

3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 (James POV)**

She just sat there looking empty, she had something she calls headphones in her ears. She said that she could plug it into something that plays music and she could listen to it with out everyone else hearing it. She looked as if so one she knew and loved had died. She looked really upset and i didn't know why. I mean I know that she has to spend all summer with her muggle family but that not something to get upset over.

The boys and I stayed in their the compartment for the rest of the ride. When there were only a few minutes left we went back to our compartment pt pick up our things.

"I really think Melina would go out with you if you would just let her, Moony" said Padfoot. They were putting their things into the bags.

" NO she and i are only friends nothing more. Beside I heard she likes the guy from France, that her family always visits in the summer." Moony said looking seldom.

" oh come on did you see the way she was looking at you." he said then he trued to me. " Prongs you saw the way she was looking him tell him"

"Um yeah, You should go Warmtail." I said I haven't really be listening. I just kept thinking why Lily was sad. What was wrong with her.

" Prongs do you even know what we're talking about." said Padfoot.

" Sorry, I have a lot on my mind, besides were here." I said nodding towards the window. I could see all the mums and dad's happy seeing the train and knowing that there children were back. The train stopped and we all got our things and headed on to the platform. Padfoot and I said goodbye to the others and went to go look for my mum and dad.

My mum works at St. Mungos as a healer, and my dad is an Aura at the Ministry of Magic. Their the most loving and caring people I know, last summer they had let Sirius live with us because he had run away from home. So when he had showed up at my door step, we had open the door and let him in.

They really are caring people, every summer since as long as I remember they donate $10,000 to a charity or orphanage. So this summer it going to be a little different because this summer we were ask to say at the orphanage that we are giving the money to. All summer long were going to be living there and all summer long Sirius and I will somewhat be helping out. You know small jobs that need to be done. So we are leaving in the morning.

"Hey do you see them anywhere." I said to Padfoot. He shook his head no. We look everywhere. We couldn't see them but i had spotted a Red-head that could only be one Miss Lily Evens. She sees me looking and waves goodbye before going thought the barrier.

"There they are" said Padfoot, pointing at them from about 20 feet away. They spot us and wave before heading towards us.

My mum had her long brown hair up and in a pony-tail with a grey jacket and a white blouse with a pair of black dress paints. She could look like a muggle right now, but everyone knows she's not. She and I look nothing alike, the only thing i had got from her was my hazel eyes.

My dad on the other hand was every bit the same as me, from the unruly hair all the way down to the same body figure. We even have the same glasses. Right now he was wearing navy blue wizard robes like he had just got off work.

"Hey, how are my sons doing." said my mum. While she came up a hugged me. I patted her on the back, and said.

" We're just fine mum, how about you." She let go of me and pulled Padfoot into a hug.

"Oh fine, how about you dear" she said to Padfoot.

"You know me, I'm just trying to get this one to shut up most of the time." He said while jabbing a thumb at me.

"Oh a likely story, your always the master mind behind all the pranks" I say crossing my arms over my chest .

"Oh really now your really apart of the family." Dad said.

"OK OK boys, let's go. We're going out to dinner tonight for your welcome back dinner." said mum. Well pushing us towards the barrier.

We walked though the wall and move though platforms. We walked out to the parking lot to the car( That my dad can barely drive). We put our luggage in the trunk and went to get in. Just before I got in I saw Lily tying to get a taxi.

" Hey be right back." I told my family. I started to move over to were Lily was standing. She doesn't see me. "Your mum and dad didn't pick you up" I say scaring to living day lights out of her.

"Oh my god" she said turning on me. " What do you want Potter" Still using my last name I see.

" Sorry, your parents they didn't come to get you." I say

"No, they um... had to work. So I'm just going to take a cab." She said like she was unsure.

"Well I'm sure a cab cost a lot. Do you want a ride, I'm sure my parents wont mind taking you" I said, she hesitated I noticed.

"um thanks but no thanks, my parents think I'm taking a cab so I better take one. Thanks for the offer though." she said

" Okay, well my mum and dad are waiting for me so I better go. See you next term." I say

" Yes see you next year. " she said coming up to me and giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I hugged her then went back to my car. I got in and put my seat belt on, and ignored all the question form my parents and padfoot. I didn't answers, my dad finally started the car and we went. I looked out the window as we past Lily and she waved and gave me a smile, and i waved back.

**Just so everyone knows this story is old and I have not writing much of it I just thought to posted it to see if you guys liked it. Please tell me if you do and maybe I'll keep writing this. Please Read and Review!**


End file.
